


Contractual Obligated Ghost Friend

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Contractual Obligated Ghost AU [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AHIT AU, Gen, Obligated Ghost AU, Other, Snatcher and Prince are separated characters, minor unseen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: 17 year old Lucas is studying at home one night and is greeted by a ghost called the Snatcher. The Snatcher has been looking for a new master for a while and has choose Lucas to be his new master.
Series: Contractual Obligated Ghost AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858474
Kudos: 18





	Contractual Obligated Ghost Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So for a while I've been working on my own modern AU after being into Winter's Twin AU and Doodle's Coffee Shop AU. I finally came up with one called Contractual Obligated Ghost AU (originally I called it Ghostly Contract AU, but I didn't like it) where Snatcher, Vanessa and Moonjumper are separated from their human and ghost forms and action, chaos happens.
> 
> This is the first story I plan to release and more smaller stories to accompany it. I hope you like this AU because I plan on writing more for it.

The sun was setting down in the small town of Subcon and a 17-year old boy was walking home after a long day of school and his part time job. Now this young man could go home and relax, watch TV, play a video game or take a nap, but sadly this wasn’t the time for that. Finals were coming in a few weeks and to Lucas Princeston that isn’t the case. To him studying for finals come quick and he needed to study so he can pass and graduate.

When Lucas came home he saw his parents weren’t home yet, good he can get some rest without snapping at them. He went to his room grabbed his books and started to study for his science final exam. Despite this, he was tired he wanted to call it a night early but he needed to study. At least for half an hour. 

Half an hour passed, and Lucas was asleep on his desk. As he slept his door opened by itself and closed by itself waking the young teen up. “W-who’s there?” Lucas asked. He looked around the room and saw no one there. Lucas sighed thinking he was just dreaming and decided to back to studying. As he studied a few books fell off the shelf, which caught his attention. 

Lucas was scared and looked around the room wondering what was going on and who was messing with him. “Alright! Whoever you are! Enough!” He shouted. The room was silent and things started to calm down. Lucas sighed and went over to pick up his books and put them back on the shelf.

As Lucas was putting books away he didn’t notice a purple noodle like ghost was sneaking right behind him with a wide yellow smile on his face. “WHY HELLO THERE!” Lucas screamed and bumped into his book shelf causing more books to fall. The ghost laughed seeing the look on Lucas’s face. “YOU FOOL! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE!”

“W-who are you?” Lucas asked.

“ME?” The ghost asked. “I’m THE ALL POWERFUL GHOST, THE SNATCHER!” He announced. “AND STARTING TODAY TILL YOU DIE, WE’RE PARTNERS!” 

Lucas blinked taken aback of what the ghost just said. “Wait what?” He asked. A ghost wanted to be partners with, him? “W-why do you need me to be your partner?” He asked again. “And don’t use that loud voice. It hurts my ears.” Lucas wasn’t wrong as his ears did started to hurt.

The Snatcher cleared his throat and spoke. “Sorry young man. Didn’t know my voice disturbed you.” He replied. Though it wasn’t loud the echo affect still spoke in his voice.

“Well it did.” Lucas replied. “By the way I’m-” The Snatcher cut off Lucas.

“I know. I know. Lucas Princeston. Age 17, a senior at Subcon High, wants be a lawyer,” The Snatcher paused to comment, “like me. And his birthday is June-” 

Now it was Lucas’s turn to cut the ghost off. “W-wait how do you know all this about me?” He asked.

“Well.” The Snatcher started. “I’ve been in need of an errand boy or girl for a few months now since the last one died on me and well the big man of death himself choose you to be my new partner!” He explained.

Lucas tried to wrap his head around all this. He wondered if he studied too hard and it was just a dream and he’ll wake up on his desk and being greeted by his parents with a nice dinner before going to bed and sleeping in till 10 in the morning or later.

“This is just a dream. Your not real.” Lucas stated pointing at the ghost. “I’m still asleep.”

The Snatcher smirked. “Well if your dreaming. Let me know if you feel THIS!” The Snatcher grabbed one of the books and hit Lucas in the head knocking him out. The Snatcher chuckled hoping that when Lucas wakes up he wasn’t dreaming at all.

When Lucas woke up his head still throbbing in pain from the book to his head. He looked around and saw it was already nighttime. He turned to the clock and saw it was 11:30 PM. “Now do you believe me?” The Snatcher asked. Lucas looked around trying to find the ghost and saw The Snatcher in his bed reading one of Lucas’s books.

Lucas slowly got up holding his head and faced the ghost. “Okay. Maybe not dreaming.” He commented. 

“Told ya!” The Snatcher sang.

Lucas sighed knowing this ghost won’t leave him alone till he accepted the partnership, but he needed to know what he was getting into before jumping into something shady and paying the price. “So what is this partnership?” He asked.

The Snatcher closed the book and smiled. “Well I’m glad you asked Lu!” He beamed. “You see I, a ghost is paired with a human and were together till you die.” He started. “And as were partnered we need to steal souls.”

“Whoa. Whoa! Wait. Souls?” Lucas asked.

The Snatcher nodded. “That’s right kid! We’ll be stealing souls together! Souls from bad people by the way. Innocents stay alive.” He reminded the young boy.

Lucas shook his head. “No way! I’m not going to murder, criminals for your satisfaction! Deal off!” He shouted.

“Yeah…” The Snatcher’s voice trailed off. “Deal can’t be off. Since I’m paid with you thanks to the big man of death himself. “So unless you die, or like my 66th partner takes a trip down death early. We’re together like glue!”

Lucas growled. “Well tell Grim Reaper to find yourself a new partner, because I ain’t doing it!” He shouted.

The Snatcher smirked knowing he had to do this the hard way now. “Alright. Alright. I’ll find a new partner.” He sighed. The Snatcher snapped his fingers and showed a long piece of paper to Lucas. “Just sign here and I’ll give it too the boss himself.” He explained. Lucas looked at the paper and read it carefully hopefully not to see any loopholes in the contract.

Lucas quickly signed it and handed it to The Snatcher. The ghost smirked and soon laughed as Lucas’s room had been engulfed in a purple area. “HAHAHAHA...FOOOOOL!” He shouted.

“W-what?” Lucas asked looking around.

“YOU blew it! YOU totally screwed yourself!” The Snatcher shouted. “That wasn’t a contract to get you out of it. I made you sign the agreement that keeps us bound forever!” As he said forever, his voice went into a deep growl.

Lucas glared for being tricked by this ghost. “Y-you. You tricked me!” Lucas shouted. Soon Lucas felt a pain in his chest and soon a blue mist came out of it and went on The Snatcher’s hand. “W-what’s going on?” He asked feeling week.

Soon The Snatcher snapped his fingers and put Lucas’s soul inside a purple oval gem. He then handed the gem over to Lucas who caught it. “Part of your soul and my soul are now kept in this gem. This keeps us bonded no matter what.” The Snatcher explained.

The ghost snapped his fingers and soon everything went back to normal.

Lucas’s eyes widen staring at the gem. Part of his soul is in there mixed with the ghost’s soul from the past. Lucas glared at the gem and ran to his window to throw it away, but it was caught by the ghost. “Don’t think about throwing it kid. I’m able to sense where you threw it.” The Snatcher warned.

Lucas glared and put the gem on his desk realizing it would be a waste of time hiding it or throwing it away. He sat back at his desk and decided to study the remainder of the night. The Snatcher smiled and floated close to his new partner. Lucas narrowed his eyes and turned to his new “partner.”

“This doesn’t make us friends.” Lucas warned.

The Snatcher smirked and just watched Lucas study for his test. A few hours later Lucas fell asleep on his desk his books and everything still open. The Snatcher was chilling on his bed reading a book watching his partner rest. Soon he heard a ruckus going on outside and went too look out the window.

Outside he saw two thugs breaking into a house right across the street. The Snatcher chuckled and looked at the gem on Lucas’s desk. He picked up Lucas’s hand and had him hold the gem. “Now time to have some fun.” The Snatcher chuckled before going inside the gem.

The two robbers finally entered the house and went to grab everything from the house. “Yo check this out dude.” The robber exclaimed. His partner turned to the mastermind of the crime and saw perfectly wrapped gifts for a birthday. The robbers looked at each other and nodded in sync ready to grab the gifts.

“Ahem.” A voice replied. The robbers turned and pointed their guns at a shadowy figure with glowing yellow eyes. “Someone’s a little greedy.” It was the voice of the Snatcher in Lucas’s body. The ghost then released flames from his hand, and soon leaped at the robbers as the latter screamed.

Lucas opened his eyes and saw he was in his bed. He rubbed his head wondering what happened last night. As he did he felt something wet and looked at his hand. Lucas’s eyes widen at what he saw in his hand.

Blood

Lucas ran towards his mirror and saw he had some blood splatter on his face. Quickly, he dashed to the bathroom and wiped it off before anyone noticed him. He wondered what happened and what caused him to have blood on his face. As he thought of what happened he could only think one particular ghost that might of done this.

“What did you do?” Lucas asked marching back into his room. 

The Snatcher was reading on top of his desk sitting on his notes for school. “Well Gooood morning!” The Snatcher beamed. “Like what I did with your body?” He asked.

Lucas slammed his hands on the desk. “Enough with the jokes! Tell me what did you do to me?” He asked glaring at the ghost. The Snatcher pointed to the window. Lucas looked out the window and saw police cars surrounding a neighbor’s house. The young teen felt sick to his stomach as he ran outside to see what happened.

When Lucas got outside he saw police covering up the bodies of two victims. The teen gulped ready to throw up hoping he didn’t kill his neighbors. “E-excuse me sir?” Lucas asked a nearby police officer. “W-what happened?”

The officer sighed. “Apparently there was a robbery last night and the robbers were found dead.” He explained.

Lucas blinked. Robbers? Not his neighbors? Lucas looked and saw his neighbors were fine and not injured. Lucas nodded and stepped back away from the crime scene and sat outside watching neighbors and police wondering what was going on.

The Snatcher came by and smirked at the young teen. “Well like the work I’ve done?” He asked.

“You made me kill them?” Lucas asked whispering so no one would hear them.

“Well basically I killed them, but I needed to use your body.” The Snatcher explained.

“W-why?”

The Snatcher chuckled. “Remember the deal and part of your soul?” He asked. Lucas looked down and remembered the deal he made with the Snatcher. “You see,” The Snatcher revealed the gem. “This is a Poltergem. My soul when I was alive as well as part of your soul is in there. When needed I can go in this gem and control your body, kill people who do horrible things and then eat their souls.” He explained.

Lucas looked horrified at the ghost at what he just told him. “So basically are partnership is you using my body as a puppet!” He exclaimed. 

“Exactly!” The Snatcher replied with a smile. “Though don’t worry I eat the souls myself. Your body doesn’t digest them.”

Lucas groaned putting his hands to his face. Just yesterday he was a normal teen living a stressful teen life. Now he’s obligated to a ghost who kills bad guys for a living and eats their souls. “What is my life!?”

“Just call it your Obligated Contract Life.” The Snatcher replied.


End file.
